


Of Tapping and Fairytales

by stuffofpi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Self-Insert, kuroo is a dork and we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffofpi/pseuds/stuffofpi
Summary: there’s an obnoxious noise outside your window. turns out, it’s your boyfriend trying to woo you at 2 am
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Of Tapping and Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this was the first piece of fic that I have written in a long time and also the first reader-insert fic I’ve ever written. excited to share it here!

You were exhausted. The kind of bone-weary, heavy-lidded, slow-thinking exhaustion that comes out of nowhere every now and again without rhyme or reason. It didn’t help that you were woken up in the middle of an admittedly not very restful sleep to an obnoxious _incessant_ tapping. You had tried to ignore it. You had tossed and turned at first, thinking it was a bird or something, even going so far as to smush your face between two pillows. But when it had continued for _five minutes_ you had decided that enough was enough. You didn’t even know _what_ it was but you knew that you were going to murder it.

With a finality to your movements, you threw off the covers, squinting around your room with what little light that the moon provided, intent on destroying whatever was making that awful noise.

_Tap._

There it was again that horrible, annoying, god-forsaken–

“Y/n!” You paused in your hunt, sure you were going crazy. You glanced at the clock by your bedside table and admitted to yourself that you might be. 2 am was never an hour full of sane moments.

_Tap, tap._ “Y/n, you there?” Even though it was 2 am, you were confident enough that you were thoroughly awake enough to know that there indeed was some _asshole_ calling your name.

You marched over to the window and threw it open, scanning the area to see who was dumb enough to throw rocks against your window at two in the morning.

“Nice hair, babe,” smirked Kuroo Tetsurou, one hand tossing a small rock up and down, the other holding his stash. You saw that there was a small pile of rocks forming underneath your window.

You glanced at your reflection in the mirror and saw that your hair was sticking up much in the same way as your stupid boyfriend’s. “Kuroo Tetsurou, what in the hell do you think you’re doing?” you hissed at him, glaring with the fiery passion of an exhausted individual woken up in the middle of the night for no goddamn reason.

“Obviously, I’m trying to woo you.”

“It’s two in the fucking morning.”

“It’s never too late – or early, I guess – to woo you.” Kuroo grinned lazily, clearly proud of himself and his antics.

You were trying your hardest to be mad at him but you couldn’t help the small smile while you asked, “And what makes you think that I’m being successfully wooed?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Well, you haven’t closed the window yet.” You laughed quietly, your heart swelling despite yourself. You bit your lip looking at Kuroo whose smirk softened to a gentle smile, eyes full of love and adoration. You glanced at the clock one last time before shutting the window, biting down a peel of laughter at the indignant squawk that Kuroo let out. Snatching up a hoodie and awkwardly pulling on sweats and sneakers all the while stumbling downstairs, you did your best to quickly but quietly sneak out, flinching everytime you lost your balance trying to pull on a various article of clothing. You slowly let the front door shut behind you, welcoming the breeze of slightly cool summer night air. You walked around the corner of your house, spotting Kuroo. His arm was raised, poising to throw another rock at your window. “Fancy seeing you here,” you said, grinning.

Kuroo yelped, dropping the rock and turning to face you. “Jesus fuck, I thought you had gone back to bed.”

“And miss out on you being a dork? Never.”

He laughed, rolling his eyes as you walked up to him. Once you were close enough he settled his hands on your waist, thumb rubbing small comforting circles into your side. “Jerk.”

You stuck your tongue out at him, teasing. He laughed again, that sweet, heart-warming sound. “So, how long have you been out here?”

“Five-ish minutes, give or take.”

You slithered your hands between you two, placing them on his chest. “Uh-huh. And what exactly are you doing?”

“I already told you,” he grinned that stupidly endearing lazy grin, “I’m wooing you.”

You raised your eyebrow. “And how is that working out for you?”

“I’m not too sure. I did get a window slammed in my face, afterall.”

You laughed and leaned just a little bit closer. “But you also got me to come down.”

“Not until after you were a total jerk about it,” he accused, smiling all the while.

“Yeah, but you love it,” you teased.

His whole face softened, eyes full of bursting stars and fairytales. “Yeah,” he whispered reverently, bringing a hand to your face, “I do.”

And the kiss that followed was the cure to your exhaustion that you needed. That, and a loving boyfriend who would make a fool of himself a thousand times over if it only meant that he got to see your smile.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr, @more-stuff-of-pi
> 
> do you prefer kuroo as a total dork or the casanova kuroo? (basically canon v fanon haha)


End file.
